Lemony Snippets 3: Classroom Disruption
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: And the smut continues. Follows the first few snippets, in the same universe,same plot elements, and is nothing but yummy smut. If you like it, read and and review. GinxOFC


**Lemony:** Oh my lusty, lil, reader people. Forgive me for this, I know I have other stories going, but these stupid plot bunnies keep attacking me, my muse is all screwed up...and I'm getting sick again lol.

**Wicked:** Aren't we all? *sneezes* *sniffles* It's been freezing cold where we live lately, *sigh* time to break out the heavy winter coats.

**Awesome:** Its only September! I know it's supposed to get nippy, but dammit, this is bullshit!

**Lemony&Wicked&Awesome:** *looks at one another* *wraps up in Snuggie's*

**Awesome:** Reader people, we are some chicken-shit ass wimps when it comes to the cold.

* * *

><p>A classroom. A dark classroom. The blinds were shut, expelling any sunlight from coming through. The door was closed. About fifteen students occupied the old-fashioned wooden desks, in class number 1B, in Saint Lemony's Academy.<p>

Kitsune Marusaki sat in the back row, staring idly at their instructor. She was bored as hell and wished class would just end already. Well, actually this wasn't a class, it was a seminar meant for newly enrolled students. Nonetheless, Kitsune didn't want to be here. She looked to her left and scowled immediately.

Gin Ichimaru was sitting next to her in the back row. His eyes were wandering, apparently he was listening to Professor Aizen talk about the rules of the school and whatnot.

Everyone knew about Saint Lemony's. To an outsider it was a prestigious preparatory school where students were educated in everything imaginable. However, it harbored a dark side, a lustful side, and secrets amongst the students that only they and God himself knew.

Kitsune and Gin were both new students getting ready to start the fall semester. They were coming to grips with being away from home and staying in the dormitory. Hence the reason for Kitsune's dark glare. She had a private room but was forced to share with Gin on account of some housing issues. They were the only co-ed roommates on campus...it only made things worse that they hated each other from the moment they met. There was no particular reason for the hatred really...

Kitsune disliked Gin with a great intensity.

_"He thinks he's so perfect..."_ She thought spitefully, although she licked her lips. Kitsune always thought Gin was unique in terms of appearance. No other boy on campus had lustrous silvery hair, it was liquid mercury. Then there were those crimson eyes, they were infrared, glowing, with fire burning behind them. His body was equally unique and, dare Kitsune admit it, beautiful. Standing at a staggering six-feet-two-inches, Gin's lean frame was defined to last detail, every rippling muscle, every inch of smooth, ivory skin.

_"Fucking sexy asshole."_ Kitsune thought rolling her eyes and looking to the front of the dark classroom.

Gin, meanwhile, was in his own little world. He had the key to his dorm, he would have skipped this idiotic seminar. But alas, Kitsune had the key which meant he would be stuck there til' the end. He looked at her and scowled so hard his face hurt.

_"Slut."_ He thought angrily, _"You think you're so fucking cute..."_

Gin quirked his lips when he glanced at her. Damn that girl, why did she have to look so different...attractive...? Unlike the other girls at their school, Kitsune's hair was thick, with curly jet-black ringlets that were begging Gin to run his fingers though it. Kitsune turned and glared at him with her velvety orbs glinting. She rolled them and looked forward. Gin watched her slump in her chair, her hazel skin unclear in the darkness of the room.

"And now class," Professor Aizen said, "We'll watch this video on the history of Saint Lemony's."

The brown-haired teacher wheeled the TV into the front of the room, popped a video tap in, and pressed play.

"Sosuke Aizen, to the main office," The intercom bellowed, "Sosuke Aizen to the main office."

"I trust you all are mature enough to sit quietly and watch this video?" He asked the class, nobody answered because nobody was listening. He sighed and left the classroom. Meanwhile the students looked everything but the TV, until a strange sound caught their attention...

"Oooooooohhhhh,"

Everyone's eyes went impossibly wide. One minute there was a boring narrator speaking, and the next were two people fucking like animals in heat. The students stayed quiet, exchanging looks, and staring wide-eyed at the hardcore porn playing out on the screen. Should...should they turn it off? The female actor was blonde, big-breasted, and screaming as her black-haired male partner reamed her from behind.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" The woman on the screen hollered while the students watched becoming hopelessly aroused. They begin shifting uncomfortably in their seats, the young becoming rock-hard and young ladies soaking through their pants. Small groans and heavy breathing could be heard in the room.

"You like that baby?" The black-haired male actor groaned, "You like me fucking you?"

"Yes!" The woman cried, "Oh God I love your cock, baby! Harder!"

Lightening strikes were shooting up Gin's cock as he stared at the screen. He couldn't help his reaction, it was only natural that he respond with a hard-on. Gin gently rubbed the devil growing in his slacks, he was thinking of all the things that turned him off when Kitsune suddenly crossed his mind, how was she responding to the video?

Kitsune was sitting with her legs clenched. Heat was spreading over her as she watched, eyes glazed over, and a deep blush engulfing her face. Once again, her physical reaction was normal although she was trying to tell herself she wasn't turned on by this. So why then was her hand dancing around the hem of her skirt. Kitsune bit her bottom lip and glanced from left to right, everyone was focused on the video. The actors were fucking like crazy, it was clear they were professionals.

Kitsune's hand slipped past the elastic and rested on her heat. By now the lips of her pussy were coated with cream as the video continued. Gin saw her dainty hand disappear beneath her skirt...was she doing what he thought? His suspicions were confirmed when Kitsune groaned softly.

With thinking, he reached over and grabbed her wrist. Kitsune looked down momentarily, Gin was holding onto to her. Slowly, he removed her hand from within her skirt and brought her fingers to his lip. Gin licked each delicious digit clean, he became dazed by her taste.

"Allow me..." Gin said huskily. With skill, he maneuvered his hand around until his boney fingers rested on her nether lips. Kitsune sucked in a ragged breath, she didn't dare try to stop him.

"Why should he have all the fun?" She thought bitterly, Kitsune reached over and undid his pants. His hard, aching cock sprang free from their linen confines. His cock thick, long, and corded with pulsating veins. Kitsune couldn't lie to herself; she was impressed with him.

Gin himself was committing Kitsune's anatomy to memory. He unzipped her skirt and could see her trimmed heat. She was soaking wet, her pussy drowning his fingers in her juices. Together they moved in the back of the dark classroom, choking back moans.

"You're so fucking tight…" The male actor groaned, Gin couldn't stop himself from thinking the same thing about Kitsune's wet snatch.

Gin rolled his fingers, parting her lips, and revealing her pink clit. He strummed it, making Kitsune tense instantly. Kitsune sucked back a breath when Gin withered his hand, he was teasing the hard nub, torturing it. She bit her lower lip, her eyes snapped shut, and her hips arched in the desk. Gin was so good with his hands...

"Oooohh..." She hissed thru gritted teeth,

Kitsune wasn't the only one losing control, Gin grinded his hips into the palm of her hand. She was gripping his throbbing shaft tightly, drawing more pre-cum from its mushrooming tip. Taking her thumb, she ran the thick, murky liquid down the base of his cock, slicking the hard flesh. Gin groaned in his chest when Kitsune squeezed his length. Her speed increased into a steady rhythm...up and down...faster...faster...tighter...

"Baby, you're cock is so good…fuck, you're so big…" The female actress moaned, Kitsune was thinking the exact same thing about her roommate.

Gin's hips bucked in the desk, he started fucking Kitsune hand, his head lulling back in bliss. "Oh God...Mmmm that's so good..."

With impossible speed, their hands moved, pleasure. Everyone else's eyes were hard on the TV screen and the other students where totally oblivious to Gin finger fucking his hated roommate, and Kitsune jerking off the boy she hated.

Before long, their backs arched. Kitsune couldn't fight off the tingling sensation building in her pussy, she tightened around Gin's fingers, her walls snapping open and closed. Hot cum dripped from inside her coating her roommates slender finger. Gin came so after, groaning, his own release jumping from the tip of his cock and trickling down his shaft. They were both panting, staring at each other heatedly.

"Alright class, how was the movie?" Professor Aizen stepped into the room and clicked on the light. Gin, Kitsune, and the other students quickly made themselves decent. What most of them hadn't realized was, the tape had switched over from two people fucking back to the history of Saint Lemony's. Aizen had no idea what his students had seen. They were all flushed, panting, and trying to wipe the guilty looks off their faces. Just when the silence was going to kill everyone, the bell rang.

The students rose, knees wobbling, and left the classroom. All except Gin and Kitsune who sat motionless, scared to look at each other.

"Um...Gin..." Kitsune said nervously,

"Y-yeah?..." Gin replied not daring to make eye contact,

"That was...what happened..." Kitsune stammered, "I'll just...I'll see you back at the dorm..."

With that she hastily gathered her things and practically ran from the classroom. When she was out of sight Gin's smirk grew absolutely diabolical. He licked his lips and looked down at his hand, which was still covered in Kitsune's yummy essence. He sucked each finger, groaning silently. He rose, smirking devilishly, his mind was coming up with all sorts of lewd things to do with Kitsune's delicious little body. Gin's mind hatched a plan...

"Yes, back at the dorm..." He said to himself, "Where I can have you all to myself little Kit-chan..."

THE END!...or is it...?

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Ok, Ladymichelis you owe me cookies! Can they be a warm cookies cause I'm still cold...*wraps up tighter in Snuggie* and sick...btw, Komaki 14 there ya' go, lol.

**Wicked:** *coughs* Gods dammit! I hate being sick...*grumbles* *sneezes* Lemony where are the good drugs? Maybe I'll knock myself out for a while…

**Awesome:** OH HELL NO! BOTH OF YOU GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T DO SICKNESS!

**Lemony&Wicked:** *looks at each other* *chases Awesome with our germs*

**Awesome:** *runs for fucking life* GET AWAY FROM ME YOU LITTLE SICK BASTARDS! GO LAY DOWN OR SOMETHING! SHIT! IF I CATCH ANYTHING I'M BEATING THE FUCK OUT OF YOU BOTH!...REVIEW


End file.
